Twinstincts Quinkan
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: When Anika gets possessed by a Quinkan her health gets worse but for some strange reason Alexa's doesn't and the question is Why have the Quinkan targetted Anika and is this the end for her?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Twinstincts**_

**Authors Note: Plz read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Alexa was walking along a dark hallway with Anika and another path opened and Anika said "I'll go this way"

Alexa made a face and said "No you won't"

"Tch relax, I'll be fine" Anika said with her face glowing

"If you say so" Alexa said and watched her twin walk off in the other direction until she turned

Alexa kept walking and she heard Anika scream

"Anika!" she yelled and ran to her

Anika was cornered by her worst nightmare. He Black beast

Anika sighed in relief because it was only an illusion

"You shouldn't scare me like that" Alexa said sternly and hugged Anika.

A trap door opened underneath them and they screamed as they slid down with it

They landed on grass and the moon was out

Alexa was unconscious

She woke up 2 hours later and Anika was gone

"Anika" She called

There was no reply

"Anika" She called again

Still there was no reply

"Anika" she called a third time and Alexa's spirit guardian came up

It was misty silver with long her a simple dress and plaited hair adorned with pretty silver flowers

"Silvermist" she said "Anika is lost and I don't now where to find her"

Silvermist said "She is in the Underworld safe and sound"

"Of course, Hades must have kidnapped her" Alexa said

"No, she went there herself" Silvermist said

"So how do we get there?" Alexa wondered

"Do what Anika does" Silvermist said

Alexa concentrated on the Underworld and when she opened her eyes she was there

It was just as she remembered it, dark and mysterious

Anika was sitting down talking to Persephone who had Gold hair in ringlets and wore many jewels

Anika saw Alexa from the corner of her eye and said "This is Alexa, my twin"

Persephone smiled and said "Come and sit down"

A chair appeared out of nowhere and she sat down

"Anika, where did you go?" Alexa asked

Anika thought and said "I have no idea, all I remember is falling into a lake and then waking up"

Persephone said "Apparently she's possessed"

"By what? no Whom?" Anika asked suddenly

"By a Quinqan" Persephone said

"A whohan?" Anika asked

"A Quinqan, aboriginal spirits of the dreaming" Persephone answered in a daze

Hades popped up from behind Persephone's chair

"Quinqan you say" he drawled in his deep voice

"Yes, Anika's possessed by one" Alexa said

"Hmmm, as long as you don't fall asleep you'll be fine" He said

"OK" Anika said and then and she dipped her head a bit and transformed into Mary Speller (She's a Victorian girl who got possessed by a Quinqan and disappeared)

Anika/ Mary Speller began walking through everything and Alexa jumped up to stop her.

They tried everything and she only woke up when Alexa squeezed her shoulder

Anika shook her head and looked up

She was in the woods.

Alone but surrounded by Trees in the form of a small clearing

"Anika?" Alexa asked running in between the trees to reach her

Anika tried to move but she was stuck.

Plants and weeds had wrapped themselves around her

Anika tried to bring out her blades but her hands were bound tight

Alexa ran to Anika and started hacking away at the plants with the small dagger which she always carried and they died

Anika's blood flow had been stopped and then it started again

Her hands were stained with Alexa's blood due to the thorns she had cut herself with.

Alexa hugged Anika and teleported her back to the Underworld

Everyone was waiting there, even her Parents

Anika was still too sick to walk so she leaned on Alexa and when everyone looked at them, she blacked out.


	2. The Story

_**The Story**_

**Authors Note: Plz read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Anika was walking on a twisty branch following her friend Millie who had disappeared

"Millie, wait" Anika said

Millie turned to her and said "I'm going to tell you a story Anika, it's about a young girl:

When brother and sister, Richard and Penelope Fishburg, move into an old house called Cliff End, they find themselves with sleepless nights due to unexplainable odd disturbances. When Stella, a young neighbor & daughter of the former owner, visits the house, the horrible manifestations intensify. When Stella was a baby, her mother drowned in a lake. It is rumored that she had been pushed by a wild young Spanish girl who served as a maid for Stella's father and was also a Quinqan. When it becomes apparent that there are two spirits in the house, one warm and the other terrifyingly cold, battling over Stella, and the present is connected with the past, Richard and Penelope must decide whether to abandon the house or investigate and find the truth behind the death of Stella's mother and, hopefully, behind the hauntings and when people visit the lake they're pushed into the lake and drown in the very same lake in which Stella's mother drowned in, legend has it that Stella's mother drowns them looking for her daughter and the story ends with Stella's family's spirits living in the lake with the people she drowned and they all became Quinqan."

"Millie, why are you telling me this?, is it a warning?" Anika asked

Millie nodded and said "She's here, Wake up Anika and she can't take you."

Anika felt cold hands on her shoulders pushing her and Millie yelled "WAKE UP!"

Anika opened her eyes groggily and saw a blurry form of Alexa,

"Anika… Anika… Anika…" She kept whispering

Anika jumped up and said "Alexa , I just had the weirdest dream, I just spoke to Millie…"

Alexa's eyes widened with shock

_To be continued_


	3. The Plan

_**The Plan**_

**Authors Note: Plz read and review, the buttons calling you **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

Alexa went white, she had heard a lot about Millie from Anika

"Wait a second, you're telling me that you just spoke to Millie?" Alexa asked shaking her head at first

"Yes, she was telling me about a story of a young girl called Stella who's mother got drowned in a lake and became a Quinqan" Anika said

"Are you sure?" Alexa asked

Anika made a face "I'll take you into my memory" and with that she pulled Alexa into her memory and Alexa saw everything

Alexa came out and Anika smiled triumphantly saying "Now do you believe me?"

Alexa shook her head and said "Yeah"

"And now we need to look up that houses history"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Alexa said

"Relax, but first I need to get a fire potion from aunt Sunny"

"You do know that she lives on the Sun so how the hell are we supposed to get there?"

"Magic" Anika said sending a mind message to her aunt Sunny who immediately responded by sending the potion down to Earth which landed on Anika's lap

"Whoa" Alexa said as Anika opened it to reveal a fiery red potion in a clear bottle.

It was warm.

"So you're supposed to drink that stuff?" Alexa asked

"Nope, just rub it on my hands and voila, I stay awake" Anika said rubbing it on her hands

"Since when did you speak French?" Alexa asked crossing her arms

"I speak all languages old and new" Anika replied

"Show off" Alexa muttered

"Underachiever" Anika muttered back

Shendu came in

"Y'know, I still can't get used to his colossal size" Alexa said

Shendu ignored her saying "I smell a wake up potion, who's been possessed?"

"Did you say possessed?" Bai Tsa said

"Yeah" the rest of the Demons, Ice crew and J-team said (They came to visit)

"Yes, apparently somebody has been possessed by a Quinqan *cough* Anika *cough*" Shendu said

"I'm not surprised by the amount of wars she fights" Alexa said

"Hey, if I don't do it who will?, I mean the rest of the Gods and goddesses are too busy doing what not thinking their life is the worst, except for Hera, Zeus, Athena and Hermes" Anika said

"Dude you only like her 'cause she's extreme and Hermes 'cause he gives you heads up about wars" Alexa said

"And they're nice to me" Anika said

"What about me?" Alexa said

"You're my sister, course I like you" Anika said with an `isn't it too obvious` look on her face

Alexa said "Aww come here" rubbing Anika's head with her knuckles and then hugging her

"I hate being hugged" Anika said after she hugged her "It makes me feel all bleuch"

"Same here" Jade said

Anika opened her mouth to say something but got summoned to the Underworld

Hades was teaching Persephone how to summon gods and goddesses

"Guys, you called" Anika said

"Ah yes, Anika we have some information about Quinqan" Hades said

"I'm listening" Anika said

Hades began to give a boring lecture about Quinqan and Anika only caught the key points which were at the beginning

"Quinqan are of two types the fat ones and the thin ones

The fat ones are good and helpful whereas the thin ones are evil and beware of them because they might your soul"

Anika only caught those points and then transformed into Mary Speller because she fell asleep

Hades gaped at Anika/ Mary Speller as she glided past him, looked at him, stretched out her long ghostly fingers and tried to eat his soul but she couldn't and she did the same to Persephone but it didn't work so she glided off through the door and Alexa, who was waiting for Anika back at the hospital, picked up something like a transceiver and teleported to the Underworld

"Where is she?" Alexa asked Hades

He was panting like Persephone and pointed to the door

Alexa ran to it and opened it and then slammed it shut only to find Severus (the three headed dog) panting

Alexa said "Which way did she go boy?"

It looked over to the entrance and gave a small bark

"Good boy" Alexa said and ran after Mary Speller who had disappeared into a forest

Alexa got chased by swarms of bees wasps and hornets but still ran after Mary Speller.

When she reached the middle of the forest she saw Anika talking to a fat Quinqan who looked at Alexa and growled defensively

Anika looked at Alexa and waved and told the Quinqan that its safe.

Alexa came over and said "Where In the heavens did you go?"

"I fell asleep and then woke up in a Lake, again" Anika said "And this kind Quinqan is going to tell me why I'm being possessed"

The Quinqan nodded

_To be continued…_


	4. The Spots

_**The Spots**_

**Authors Note: Please read and review, the little button's calling you **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

"Anika is the only one can enter the spirit world and open a portal so that Stella can meet her mother and also Anika saved Stella's mother so she is in eternal gratitude" It stopped and Anika finished jotting what it said down

The Quinqan began to mateirialise because it was getting light

"Let's get out of here before we meet a thin Quinqan"Alexa said duo-teleported herself and Anika to the palace

"That's what it said" Anika said to Persephone who had been visiting Demeter

"You shouldn't fall asleep until we have found the right method to exorcise the Quinqan from your body" Persephone said

"Won't fire work?" Alexa asked

"I'm afraid not because the Quinqan is Stella's mother" Persephone answered

Because of Anika's super stretchy skin, her jaw literally hit the floor

Titania who had been passing said "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies"

Anika shut her mouth with a snap

"This is just great, when I can finally fall asleep, I'm not allowed" Anika pouted "This stinks"

"It isn't all that bad" Loki said

"Shut up Loony" Anika said.

She sometimes called Loki `Loony`

"Hey I'm not called `Loony`" Loki said, annoyed

An idea popped in Anika's mind

"What is it?" Alexa asked

Her eyes gleamed with new hope

"What if I could get in touch with Stella's mom" Anika suggested

"We've already tried that" Persephone said shaking her head

"On who?" Alexa asked

"On your father" Persephone said

"He saved Stella's mom too?" The twins asked in unison

"No, he saved a woman called Ling, she got possessed and became a Quinqan and was Mei Lin's best friend"

"You mean Aunt Mei Lin

Persephone nodded "She had yellow and purple spots when she was possessed"

"What?" Anika asked because they were staring at her

"You've got them" Alexa said flatly

"This is just ridiculous" Anika said


	5. The Deed

_**The Deed**_

**Authors Note; Plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

Anika sat down in her chair and read and eventually she fell asleep

Millie was there

"Yes Anika you have been possessed for a while now" Millie said "And now she has come to take you"

Anika looked around her and saw what seemed like a million blonde haired girls surrounding her.

They all stretched their hands out and linked with her

She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments and re-opened them

They were wide with surprise

She looked at what she was wearing and it was a crimson Victorian dress

She was at a forest standing in front of the Lake

A shadow/figure was rising out of its bubbly depths

It was Stella's mother

She hadn't aged a day

Her hair was still a lush blonde

Her hair wasn't dripping

She smiled and tilted her head

"Anika" She said

"Lily" Anika replied

(Lily is Stella's mother)

"You have always been like a daughter to me; so I have come to take you to my world"

Anika gulped at that thought

"Err Lily" Anika said

"The Spanish maid who err made you into a Quinqan I can make her suffer, a lot" Anika said

Lily considered this suggestion and said "What can you do?"

Anika smiled devilishly and said "Being tied to a Iceberg in the Atlantic ocean and having her liver torn out every day by a vulture"

Lily shook her head

"How about pushing an enormous boulder up a mountain and each time she gets flattened"

Lily smiled and said "Yes, now return to your world and do it, I will give you a day to accomplish this task"

Lily waved her hand and Anika woke up

She was standing in the hallway with Alexa and everyone staring at her

"What?" Anika asked

"You fell asleep, _again_" Alexa said

"Yes but I struck a deal with her" Anika said

"I'm listening" Alexa said and Anika told her what had happened.

1 hour later

"Come on, we need to find her" Alexa said

"Or we could just summon her" Anika said clicking her fingers and an 80 year woman appeared

Anika clicked her fingers again and encased her in a purple bubble

"Quick now" Alexa said and Anika opened a portal into the under world and told Hades about what she had to do and he sent the woman to her punishment after retrieving her soul

Anika sighed in relief as the deed was done

Alexa turned to Anika and said "I'm glad that's over"

"Yeah but I can't shake off the feeling that the Oni have returned"

Alexa face-palmed "Seriously"

"What?" Anika asked

"Never-mind" Alexa said

"Okayy" Anika said


End file.
